The last Hope Warriors Dawn of Hope
by Crazyeddy
Summary: Its a new green-leaf for these newly formed clans, but there is darkness lurking around the Clan cats. A prophecy is revealed that will help the clans survive. Will they survive? 'When all is lost, the sunrise will shine over hope' *Off characters, please review and rate, and enjoy*
1. Allegiances

**I am now accepting some OC from you the readers. If you want to summit a character please do so in the reveiws. Write the name, gender, apperance, rank, personality, and a small bio. The reason why I need some new characters is because I will make a new Clan that comes out of no where in the story. Also I need help on the name of the new clan so please help me out on that too. Thank you and enjoy  
**

**The Last Hope**

**Warriors**

**Dawn of Hope**

**Allegiances**

**DawnClan**

**Leader**

**Silverstar** - Dark-gray she-cat with silver strips and green eyes.

**Deputy**

**Sharpclaw** - Brown tom with long claws.

**Medicine Cat**

**Littleripple** - Pure white she-cat with bright yellow eyes. (**Apprentice** **Mosspaw** - Ginger she-cat with soft long-fur and hazel eyes.)

**Warriors**

**Lilypelt** - Light-gray tortoiseshell she-cat.( **Apprentice** **Featherpaw** - Gray tom with white tips.)

**Lizardpelt** - Brown tom with dark brown patches.( **Apprentice** **Moonpaw** - Silver pelt she-cat with light blue eyes.)

**Owlscreech** - Black tabby tom with long legs.

**Beestripes** - Orange tom with black stripes.( **Apprentice** **Barkpaw** - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.)

**Queens****(She-Cats both **

**expecting or nursing)**

**Flowerpelt** - Cream colored she-cat

**Heathertail** - Ginger tabby she-cat (mother of Starkit, Spiderkit, and Mellowkit.)

**Elders**

**Croweyes** - Black tom with sharp orange eyes.

**Stars that shines(star)** - White she-cat with blind blue eyes.

**RockClan**

**Leader**

**Roarstar** - Brown tom with short fur and yellow eyes.

**Deputy**

**Jawnose** - Black tom with a scar on his nose.

**Medicine Cat**

**Larkpool** - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

**Warriors**

**Cragfoot** - Black tom with dark strips on its pelt.( **Apprentice** **Littlepaw** - ginger tom.)

**Dustpelt** - dark cream tom with a black muzzle.

**Berryeyes** - small gray she-cat with greem eyes. (**Apprentice** **Amberpaw** - gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.)

**Blackleap** - black tom with long legs. (**Apprentice Crackpaw** - Short fur Light brown tom.)

**Queens****(She-Cats both **

**expecting or nursing)**

**Gingernose** - Orange she-cat with a white muzzle.(Mother of Jaykit)

**Elders**

**Fire that rises(Fire)** - Ginger tom with red stripes.

**NightClan**

**Leader**

**Foxstar** - Ginger tom with white spots and blue eyes.

**Deputy**

**Mapleflight** - Dark cream she-cat with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat**

**Hollypool** - Blue tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.(**Apprentice** **Brightpaw** - Small dark-creamed she-cat with golden eyes.)

**Warriors**

**Ivyleaf** - Dark creamed she-cat.

**Shadowleg** - Black tom with white spots. ( **Apprentice Lollypaw** - Gray tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.)

**Redtail** - Ginger tabby tom with a torn ear and amber eyes.

**Darkwing** - Dark tabby tom. ( **Apprentice Sparrowpaw** - Brown tom with short tail.)

**Queens****(She-Cats both **

**expecting or nursing)**

**Heatherclaw** - Cream colored she-cat with black stripes. ( Mother of Kitekit and Applekit.)

**Cinderheart** - Black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders**

**Blaze that burns(Blaze)** - Orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Shadow of night(Shadow)** - Jet black tom with blind white eyes.

**_Clan**

**Leader  
**

**Deputy  
**

**Medicine Cat**

**Warriors**

**Queens(She-cats both**

**Expecting or nursing)  
**

**Elders**

**Cats Outside The Clans **

**Hope** - Black and white she-cat with navy blue eyes.

**Lilith** - Ginger stripped she-cat with a heart shape fur tattoo and emerald eyes.

**Ethan** - Gray tabby tom with red tipped highlights and hazel eyes.

**Luna** - White tortoiseshell rogue she-cat with amber eyes.

**Other Animals**

**Blake** - A pure bred husky puppy.

**Mary** - A pure bred husky bitch mother of Blake.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The first signs of green-leaf has come and the forest is once again alive with singing birds. Four old cats sit under a big oak tree.

"Well it has come to only us four." Said a ginger tom with red stripes while dipping his head at others.

"Yes, Hornet's Tail has perished last sunrise." A white she-cat faced them with her blind blue eyes and she laid her tail on the ginger tom.

"We are the last of our tribe." A black tom sighed heavily.

"Our time will soon come and we will reunite with our fellow tribe mates."An orange tabby tom said looking at the sky.

"Yes Blaze but for now we must tell our leaders about the prophecy."

"Star our leader died moons ago" the black tom butted in letting out a growl.

"I know Shadow but we must now accept the new ways of our young mates." The ginger tom flicked his ears with his tail.

"Fire is right shadow we-"

"I will never accept this new way of living!" Shadow interrupted Blaze and growled even louder.

"Accept it or not they have decided to live the way of the clans and we can't do nothing about it!" She snap at him then she let her fur settle down.

"When shall we tell them the prophecy Star?" Blaze asked her.

"We shall tell them tomorrow at the clan meeting." Star said lifting her chin high.

"It's called a gathering Star." Fire nudged her playfully teasing her.

"Fine then it is settled we shall tell them tomorrow, C'mon Shadow." Blaze rested his tail on Shadow to guide the blind elder back to their camp.

Watching Blaze and Shadow leave Fire and Star stayed under the oak tree.

"I've missed you" Fire said pressing his muzzle into her side.

"Me too" Star licked his ear. They stayed there until it was time for them to part ways back to their camps.

Star walked back to her camp despite her blindness she knew exactly where she was heading. Her camp laid deep in the heart of the forest. Gaping her mouth to taste the scents around her she caught a foul smell. Wrinkling her nose she ignored it and strode back into camp. The camp was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by brambles that have been placed there. Inside she could hear the sounds of other cats mingling around and gossiping. She worked her way towards the leaders den. Upon entering she heard Silverstar talking to her deputy Sharpclaw.

"Ah Stars you're back , how are the other elders doing." She said sending her deputy away with a flick of her tail.

"Silver pelt of rushing water, th-"

"Star how many times do I have to tell you my name is now Silverstar." The dark gray she-cat slashed her tail.

"Fine, Silverstar anyways I need to talk to you about something."

Later that night Silverstar was sitting on top of the Old stump. She was looking at the stars. _'When all is lost, the sunrise will shine over hope.' _She rehearsed what Star told her in her head. She lashed her tail 'What does that even mean' she thought. She sighed heavily giving one last glance at the stars then she padded back to her den.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hope stared up at the night sky. She felt the chill breeze stir her black and white fur.

"Are you still waiting for him?" A ginger stripped she-cat said padding towards her.

"Oh, hey Lilith, and yeah I am-I miss him." She looked at Lilith then back at the sky sighing heavily.

"Hope when will you learn. He's not coming back." Lilith laid her tail on Hope's shoulder.

"No, Lilith you're wrong he will come." She faced Lilith, she was so close that she could see her fur tattoo on her right side of her face. Lilith smiled then her ears twitched as she heard a faint rustle on a bush. Signaling with her ears she told Lilith that the noise came from the bush up ahead. Lilith then carefully sneaked up towards the bush. Then bursting out like a mad bird a gray tabby tom tackled Lilith down. His gray fur highlighted with red on the tips of randomly selected spots. Even his ear tips and tail were highlighted red.

"Gotcha you dirty fur ball." He growled playfully.

"What me? Dirty? Why you mange-cat." Lilith kicked him of with her hind legs and quickly got up and pounced at him.

"Wow Ethan you still can't win me." Lilith's emerald eyes shone with laughed and touched his nose with hers. Lilith quickly departed from him and let him go. Hope giggled and padded towards them.

"Ethan what are you doing here and why were you spying on us again?" She questioned as Ethan got to his paws.

"I couldn't sleep, my owner kept snoring loudly." He said licking his back trying to clean his fur.

"That doesn't answer my question fur ball" Hope flicked her tail over his nose.

"Well you see...I just wanted to see my mate Lilith." He padded close to Lilith but she drew back

"I am not your mate Ethan I will never be." She snorted and turned her back to him.'_why can't he just give up I will never love him'_ she thought.

"Oh Ethan you idiot." Hope teased him "We are getting older and you still think like a kit." She added. Then Hope looked at them her eyes no longer holding amusement.

"Now that you two are here I might as well tell you guys now" she hesitated and both Lilith and Ethan pricked their ears. A little moment of silence clawed at them and Ethan began to shift his paws.

"I'm going to go find him." Hope finally said

"What!? Are you mad? What about your owner?" Lilith began to press towards her.

"I don't care...I want to go find him I just know he's out there somewhere." Hope pointed towards the forest with her tail tip.

"Yup, she's gone mad." Ethan said shaking his head.

"Shut up Ethan this is serious." Lilith growled at him.

"Guys I have made up my mind and It will not change even if you try." Hope assured her. Lilith sighed sounding defeated she knew that no matter how much she could argue Hope will not change her mind.

"Fine ok, but I am coming with you" she fixed her emerald eyes on her.

"Really Lilith? I mean what about your owner."

"Yeah I really don't care I hate my owner anyways she always is trying to tattoo my fur more." Lilith lapped her front paw.

"Then it's settled we will go at sunrise" Ethan puffed out his furry chest his hazel eyes gleaming.

"What? Ethan you too?" Hope looked at Lilith and she looked back at Hope.

"Sure, why not you guys need a strong tom like myself to protect you, especially my dear Lilith." He said while padding away "See ya at sunrise!" He yelled then he was gone.

"Humph that arrogant tom." Lilith snorted "I guess we'll see each other at sunrise, goodnight Hope."

"Goodnight Lilith," Hope said looking at Lilith's ginger pelt disappear around the corner. Hope looked up at the stars and she smiled.

The first rays of sunrise hit Hope in the face. The warm ray awoke her and she quickly got up. She felt motivated and confident soon she will leave into the forest. She walked to her bowl and it was filled with both water and those small crunchy foods. She ate and drank until she thought it would be enough for her to travel. She went out through the small door and waited for Lilith and Ethan. After what seemed like moons Lilith and Ethan both showed up and Lilith looked annoyed.

"Sorry we're late this fur ball was still sleeping and he wouldn't wake up." Lilith cuffed him on his ear.

"In my defense I was cold." Ethan chuckled and nudged Lilith.

"Ok then shall we go now." Hope broke into a run and jumped over the fence. Both Lilith and Ethan hot on her tail. She could see the forest up head her heart quickened as she passed the first trees of the forest

_"Soon, I will find you...Faith"_


End file.
